NPL 1 discloses a technology for calling a terminal in a mobile network. In NPL 1, in order to call a terminal in a mobile network, a mobility management entity (MME) transmits a paging message to the terminal. In response to receiving the paging message, the terminal 1 transmits a control signal (“Service Request”) to the MME.